


In which everyone is awake at 4 am

by ok_but_first_tea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, irresponsible sleeppaterns, not a kidfic, though peter is technically a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok_but_first_tea/pseuds/ok_but_first_tea
Summary: Steve has a crush. Tony knows Steve has a crush. Tony completely misunderstands. Sam is an angel for putting up with Steve's shit. And Peter is tired.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [In which everyone is awake at 4 am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455120) by [Lily_Elebore_Michaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Elebore_Michaels/pseuds/Lily_Elebore_Michaels)



> Okay so this started out as a songfic(like, a year ago) and it ended up not fitting the song at all. s/o to Chloe for being amazing and helping with the fic, and thinking of a challenge for writing. Luvya, ur gr8! Hope you like it! Let me know if I screwed something up!

Steve felt like dying. If only that were true, he thought bitterly to himself. He forced himself to breathe out slowly and realized he had subconsciously clenched his hands into fists.  
Steve marched through the corridors. His eyes were set on thunder. How could he? How could Tony have done that? Sure, even after the things that happened in New York, they weren’t what you’d call besties, but this? That was a new level of low, even for someone as Tony. The prick.  
Tony had talked to some random doctor about him, psychiatrist maybe. Steve didn’t even know Tony was talking to those people, and next thing he knew, he wasn’t allowed to go on missions anymore. Something about “recovering” and “PTSD” or whatever.  
Steve did NOT have issues, and he could perfectly well fight, thank you very much. How dare Tony say he couldn’t! If he’d said it to his face, sure, Steve would have been annoyed- but to go behind his back like that. The more Steve thought about it, the more pissed off he got.  
He didn’t remember walking all the way down to Tony’s workshop, which was an entire six stories down, but there he was. He didn’t want to dwell on it too much. His vision was starting to blur around the edges. He breathed out sharply through his nose and pushed the feeling of hurt away. He was angry, damn it.  
Steve opened the door and stormed in, only to stop abruptly once inside.  
Tony’s workspace was a mess. Blueprints and notes were shattered everywhere, together with small pieces metal and things Steve didn’t even know how to start describing- other than maybe something out of those sci-fi books bucky used to read. And in the middle of the giant mess lay Tony. His head lay uncomfortably crooked on his desk, while still sitting in his rolling office chair.  
Steve momentarily got caught with the overwhelming fear that Tony might be dead. Then Tony snorred, loudly. Steve refused to smile. How was he supposed to be angry at this idiot?  
Steve blinked and found himself having trouble opening his eyes again. He approached the sleeping man and gave him a closer look. Where Tony’s face was more on the pale side, his eyes cast dark shadows underneath them.  
‘Alright, time for bed.’ Steve muttered. He was surprised when Tony murmured something back, though it was not coherent enough for Steve to understand.  
Steve leaned over to pick Tony gently from the chair without waking him. He was making way for the couch(god only knows how that thing hadn’t collapsed yet, or at very least caught fire, knowing Tony) when Tony spoke up.  
‘Mor’ing sweetheart.’ Steve looked down on Tony, who was staring up had him in a state of less awake than asleep, his heart fluttered.  
‘I’m still mad at you, you know.’ Steve said, his voice way to font for his words to hold the meaning they intended to have.  
‘Okay.’ Tony replied a few moments later, clutching Steve’s shirt tightly in one hand, his whole body curling into him. In that moment, Tony could have been the devil, but Steve didn’t care. To Steve, he was nothing short of an angel. 

Ever since Steve was on leave, his hands were aching. He had had plenty of fights and arguments about it with Tony. Steve felt restless. Even if he hadn’t felt as derailed as the night he heard, he didn’t feel quite at ease yet, either. Of course the nightmares didn’t exactly help, and when he tried to make his point to one of his friends, Sam had shamelessly sided with Tony.  
“It’s really not healthy to always fight, Steve.” His brain repeated the words of his friends mockingly, “You need down time too, Steve.” Uhg.  
Somewhere, deep down, he knew they were right. Maybe not being allowed to protect the country wasn’t the only thing getting on his nerves. But that didn’t mean Steve’d given them the satisfaction of knowing that.  
‘Can’t sleep.’ Tony’s voice interrupted his train of thought. Steve looked up. Tony walked across the kitchen to the fridge. His bed-head and the roughness of his voice indicated that he had had as much sleep as Steve had that night, ‘If you squeeze any harder the pencil's gonna to break.’ He motioned to Steve’s hands. Steve looked down to his hands, where he was indeed holding the pencil a bit more aggressively than necessary. So what? Tony sighed.  
‘I know you’re still angry at m-’  
‘Now why would I be angry?’ Steve interrupted, his voice challenging. Tony stared at him. Steve stared back. Guilt was already beginning to seep in from his rude reply.  
‘God, look at you.You’re even worse than I thought.’ Tony finally said. He strolled over to Steve, and halted at the left side of the table Steve was sitting at. Steve directed his gaze to the other side of the room, not daring to look into Tony’s worry filled eyes.  
‘I’m sorry, just not really been myself these past days, I guess.’ He muttered.  
‘S’okay. Can I…?’ Tony asked, vaguely motioning. Steve, still looking the other way, made a non-comitical kind of sound. It didn’t really give the “whatever” vibe he wanted it to, but whatever.  
Steve was surprised to feel two colds hands rest on his shoulders. Instantly, he tensed up, snapping the pencil in two.  
‘Easy there,’ Tony said and, to Steve’s delight, not flinching away, ‘It’s just me.’ He mused. Steve relaxed his shoulders as Tony began softly working his hands over Steve’s shoulder blades. Slowly, Steve began to unwind. Tony’s fingers left burning trails on his skin.  
‘See, ‘s just me.’ Tony’s voice grounded his mind. Steve’s eyes slipped closed. A sigh escaped from his lips and as Tony’s hands worked lower on his back he began having more and more trouble keeping his thoughts PG. Luckily, Tony quickly worked his way up again, quietly massaging the all knots out of his back. Steve didn’t know how much time had passed, but after some time Tony cleared his throat. Steve opened his eyes as he realized Tony’s hands had stopped moving. A blush was already creeping on his cheeks, Steve silently prayed it was to dark for the other man to notice.  
‘I- uhm, I should- uh, probably sleep.’ Tony brought out, seemingly as awkward as Steve felt.  
‘Yeah, you-uh. Thanks. Goodnight.’ at that Tony nodded and left the room. Steve waited a few moments after hearing the door close, listening to Tony’s footsteps echoing through the hall, before leaning his head forward, softly placing it on his arms. He groaned. He still felt his skin glowing through his shirt from where Tony had touched him. When he’d stopped, Steve’d had half a mind not to grab the other’s arms and pull him into a kiss.  
His mind was still floating with it when he stood up and made his way to his bedroom. He felt his eyes already drooping. Maybe sleep didn’t sound so bad after all.

Now that Steve wasn’t constantly on mission, he had a lot of time left. Time he could, for example, spent getting dragged to all kinds of social events, usually by Tony, where he epicly failed on pretending to hate them.  
Steve was currently standing on the side of the large stage Tony was walking around on, backstage people were hurrying past left and right. Tony was still practicing his speech, while they tried to fix the lightning and sound check the room.  
‘Sir, do you have permission to be here?’ a young voice piped up beside him. Steve looked over to see an obviously irritated young man with a clipboard. ‘Sir?’ He asked again. Steve was momentarily at loss of words to say.  
‘Yeah, I think so. Yes.’ Steve said. The boy blinked, obviously tired, then nodded. It kind of made him think of Tony, who was also always irritated and tired.  
‘Okay.’ The boy nodded another time and then went back to making notes on the clipboard and talking through his walkie-talkie. While the boy busied himself with whatever it was he was doing, Steve couldn’t help but keep looking at Tony move across the stage. Usually, everything would already be in order when they got there, but Steve knew Tony liked having some extra time to practice and prepare, as much as Steve liked having some time to scan the area and keep an eye on all emergency exits. Even if Tony had basically memorized every single word from his speech for today, he still appreciated having time to double check everything.  
‘So cool, right?’ The boy asked him. Steve looked at him, finding himself not knowing what to say again in a relatively short time. He found himself not knowing what to say a lot these days, if he was being honest.  
‘You mean To-uh, Stark, giving a speech here?’ Steve asked.  
‘Yeah.’ he replied in a tone that was barely a whisper. Steve didn’t know if that was because the boy was tired or just really impressed by Tony’s presence. Probably both.  
‘It’s like he- he’s almost from the future, you know?’  
‘Yeah. I get what you mean.’ Steve said, not missing the irony in the statement.  
‘I just can’t believe he’s here.’ Steve looked at the boy’s face. He was young, but there were already dark circles under his eyes.  
‘You look tired,’ Steve said, tactful as ever, ‘Is there something I could do to help you?’  
‘Thanks, but I think I’m almost done anyway.’ The boy shot him a guilty look, ‘Can I tell you a secret?’  
‘Go for it.’ Steve replied, despite being really not in the mood for secrets.  
‘I’ve always wanted to meet him. And now he’s here. I mean I’d never interrupt him or something, but maybe I could catch him later. He’s been like, my role model ever since I was a little kid.’He smiled, a spark lighting in his tired eyes.  
‘What’s your name?’  
‘Peter.’ Steve nodded and looked over at Tony.  
‘He Tony!’ Steve yelled. Tony looked over, a grin was spreading across his face as he began crossing the stage. The backstage boy blinked, it took a moment for him to process, then his eyes widened.  
‘Stevie,’ Tony said once within talking distance, ‘Who’s your new friend?’  
‘This is Peter. Peter, Tony.’ Tony smiled. Peter blinked and resigned to staring at Steve’s face, realization washing over him as it dawned on him who he had been talking to.  
‘Hi Peter. You coming to the speech?’ Peter nodded furiously. ‘Good.’  
Steve tuned out of the conversation when they started talking about some power and electric stuff. Peter looked about to pass out, but happy. It surprised Steve that Peter was actually fully capable of following the conversation, and apparently Tony was surprised too, going from the look on his face. When it was almost time for Tony to do his thing, and the room was getting more crowded, Steve decided to break it up.  
‘You know, Peter, it was really nice to meet you.’ Steve said. When Tony looked at him with a frown, Steve motioned to the crowd filling the chairs. Tony sighed, like a toddler not getting what they want. Still, when they finally got the ready-to-go-sign he mustered up a charming smile, and turned to the stage. Show-time.

Tony had done amazing. Of course. Steve looked to his side, his gaze subconsciously wandering over to Tony, his expression peaceful in his light sleep. The crowd had been hanging on to Tony’s every word and Steve found himself unable to do otherwise that evening too. Tony had the audience captivated in his own little world, one still full of wonder and opportunities. It was a world Steve was both familiar with and a total stranger from. Sometimes he felt like Tony had come from another world, somewhere similar to the one he knew, but very different all the same. One both lighter and so, so much darker.  
Even after the speech, on their way home, Steve couldn’t shake the mental image of Tony’s face when talking with Peter, who somehow was able to understand all of the stuff Tony was saying and even contribute to it. Steve knew he’d made a good call by inviting Peter to come over someday. Peter’s eyes had almost bulged out of his skull, which reminded Steve that Tony and him were considered “celebrities” now. Or at least Important People who didn’t just invite random teens over.  
‘Like what you see?’ Tony’s eyes were fixed on his face. His voice was heavy with sleep but he still managed to have his lips quirked in that famous grin of his.  
‘I kind of do, actually.’ Steve responded. Realization what he had just said crawled up on him and he immediately felt like jumping out of the car for his comment. Tony’d be too sleepy to really respond, anyway. Steve turned out to be right when Tony’s eyes fluttered shut a few seconds later.  
Steve sighed. He knew it was creepy to stare at him, but he wanted to memorize Tony’s face. Steve’s hands were aching to draw him. He couldn’t help it. With the light that shone on his perfect, peaceful face.  
That was the moment Steve realized he was in deep. His stupid, little crush was slowly taking over his heart piece by piece. He thought back on the previous couple of days and wondered how he could’ve been so stupid not to see it- not to notice how he couldn’t stop smiling around Tony, or the way his heart fluttered whenever the other laughed about his jokes. When Tony laughed in general, the way his eyes crinkled on the occasion he was tipsy and they were alone, or the more private smiles when in company or on business. How Tony’s voice calmed him down and his face. His stupid, perfect face.  
Steve was in love.

 

‘Okay.‘ Sam sat in one of the chairs in his living room while Steve lay on the couch, wallowing in misery and self pity, ‘So if I understand correctly,’ Sam paused again, taking another deep breath before continuing, ‘You were staring at his face when he slept, and you realized you really wanna bang Stark. Right?’  
‘No. Yes. Sort of.’ Steve grabbed one of the pillows closest to hide his tomato red face under, ‘Yes, but I also want to hold his stupid hand and, i don’t know, own a dog together, you know? Buy him flowers, like for a dame, but he’s not and I don’t know what to do.’ Sam sighed.  
‘Yeah, I kind of got that. The whole showing up at my house at 4 am thing kind of gave that away.’ Sam deadpanned. Steve moved the pillow from his face.  
‘I’m sorry.’ He said. Sam’s eyes softened.  
‘Man, you’ve got it really bad. And that for Stark. I don’t know why but that guy hates me.’  
‘I know… wait what? You’ve barely met him twice.’ Steve replied.  
‘Yeah , but he kept giving me these looks.’ Sam shuddered thinking about it. ‘But hey, if it’d make you happy, then you should go for it.’  
There was a pause, where they both sat in silence, until Sam spoke up again.  
‘So you’re gonna talk to him now, or what?’  
‘I what?’  
‘Tell him how you feel, that kinda stuff.’  
‘You really think so?’  
‘Dude, the guy won’t leave your side, and if he gets dragged away you’re about the only thing he talks about.’ Steve stayed silent but his eyes widened almost comically. Sam snorted, ‘I swear, Steve, sometimes I feel like I’m looking after a toddler.’  
‘I should talk to him.’ Steve said, bolting upright on the couch.  
‘Oh really? No shit.’ Sam shook his head, quietly laughing to himself. Captain America, who he was regularly running with, was laying on his couch, confessing his love for Tony Stark at half past four in the morning. He imaged the face of his sister if she could see what kind of situation he was in.  
‘Thanks Sam! See you later!’ Sam might have replied with something, but Steve was already sprinting out of the door. How this exactly had become Sam’s life, even Sam himself didn’t know.

 

It really had been the plan to tell him. It really had, but then he actually stood in Tony’s workshop, with Tony, who was for some reason still awake, and things just kind of… didn’t.  
Steve had tried to tell him. He had gently tried to nudge the conversation in that direction. For example, by subtly asking about a party Tony had gone to a few days prior, and if he maybe, perhaps, coincidentally had met someone(Tony said no). And later he’d tried again by complementing Tony on his good work that week(Tony had looked confused but thanked him).  
Okay, maybe Steve hadn’t tried that hard, but he was nervous. It all looked a lot less scary when he was still hiding under a pillow on Sam’s couch. Steve quietly sighed.  
‘But then they wouldn’t under- Okay. Seriously, what’s wrong now?’ Tony asked, stopping mid sentence, ‘Are you really still moping about that “on break” thing?’ Steve shook his head.  
‘I’m not moping, and it’s not about that.’ Steve said sharply. Tony opened his mouth to reply, but Steve interrupted before he got a chance, ‘Just leave it, Tony.’ It came out angrier than Steve had meant.  
There was a tense silence, then Tony turned back to the Robot corpse, he had been working on.  
‘Okay.’ He said, clearly hiding how hurt he felt.  
‘I didn’t mean-’  
‘No. It’s okay. You don’t want to talk about it with me. I get it. If you don’t trust me that’s fine.’ Tony removed his gloves and threw them on the table, right next to Robot corpse, ‘I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me!’ Tony was almost yelling now, ‘Like do you think I can’t handle it-’  
‘Tony, calm down.’  
‘No, you calm down! Do you think I’m some kind of asshole or something?’  
‘Tony, you’re not maki-’  
‘-kind of homophobe or something? Like I can’t-’ Steve didn’t listen anymore. The blood was draining from his face, he felt sick. Tony knew. By the sound of it, Tony’d known for a while. And now he was angry at him.  
‘Are you fucking kidding me? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME. Steve!’ Steve looked at Tony’s, still angry but at least a little less furious, face, ‘You thought I wouldn’t accept you? You seriously thought I would hate you for being with Sam?’ Wait, what?  
‘Wait what?’  
‘Well I don’t need you to fucking protect my feelings or whatever you’re doing, okay? I can take care of myself now.’ Tony was looking less angry, and more like a kicked puppy, with every moment that passed.  
‘I think there has been a miscommunication.’  
‘Oh GOD, how could that be? When you don’t even want to tell me you’re in a relationship! Like I get that you need to take your time and everything, but Steve, it’s me.’  
‘I’m not dating Sam.’  
‘Yeah, I like you, but it’s not like i’d hate- wait.’ Tony stopped dead in his tracks, like he was a buffering video, ‘You’re not dating Sam.’ Tony said, making it sound more like a question than a statement.  
‘I’m not dating Sam.’ Steve affirmed. He watched Tony get the same look on his face as he’d had just after Tony started yelling at him and oh… Oh. Realization hit Steve like a brick, once again. ‘You like me.’  
‘I’m sorry.’ Tony started, his voice breaking, ‘I’m really sorry, I didn’t-’  
‘I like you, too.’ Tony was silent. That couldn’t be a good sign.  
‘Oh.’  
‘Yeah.’ Steve wondered if what he’d said was wrong. Maybe he’d hadn’t heard it right.  
‘Oh.’ Tony’s face lit up.  
‘Yes, I know.’ Steve was relieved to see Tony smile.  
‘Cool. Cool cool. That’s.. Cool.’ Tony said.  
‘Yeah.’ Steve responded.  
‘Yeah.’  
They stared at each other, both very happy, but also increasingly aware of the upcoming awkwardness between them.  
‘You thought I was dating Sam?’ Steve asked, feeling almost giddy.  
‘Even Natasha thought you were dating Sam.’ Tony defended.  
‘No, she didn’t.’ Steve shook his head, laughing now too.  
‘Uh, yeah she did, she told me.’  
‘She tried to make you jealous, smart-ass.’  
‘Oh my god.’ Tony said. Steve hummed in agreement, ‘Well it worked.’  
Steve almost choked.  
‘It- It did?’ Steve tried to make it sound smooth. He did not sound smooth. Tony smirked.  
‘What? Oh come on,’ Tony stepped closer, ‘I just yelled at you, sorry about that by the way. Can’t exactly expect a guy to see you with him and not be jealous.’ Tony was dangerously close now. Steve huffed. He wanted to reply. A snarky comment was on the tip of his tongue, but his mouth shut down once he looked into Tony’s deep brown eyes. His eyes flickered to Tony’s lips.  
‘Can I..?’ Tony asked. Steve licked his lips and nodded a bit more forcefully than necessary. His breath hitched when Tony softly stroked his cold hand over his cheek, halting at the side of his neck. Steve was still gazing into Tony’s eyes, which were flickering between his own eyes and lips. He smelled like fire and fruit, a smell familiar from the long movie nights spent pressed together on the couch. He had only just adjusted to having Tony so close and intimate, when Tony’s hand gently tugged him down, at some point closing his eyes. Their lips met softly, and true to their style, in a slightly awkward way; Tony was standing on his toes, balancing himself by clinging on to Steve’s shirt with his hand that was not currently tangled in Steve’s hair. Steve had his neck crooked at a weird angle, his hand hovering at Tony’s hips. Tony moaned which made Steve suddenly hyper aware of the heat of their bodies and the way Tony was softly tugging on his hair, on how his own hands had pulled Tony flush against his chest by the small of the other man’s back, but also on how the door was still unlocked. Not that anyone would just walk in Tony Stark’s workplace at 5 am, but still.  
Steve hesitantly pulled away, leaving a few last, soft pecks on in the crooks of his mouth, making Tony whimper and gently press their foreheads together.  
Their breathing was heavy. Steve looked down at Tony, who was gazing back up at him. Their was a smile playing in the hooks of his mouth. He chuckled and pulled Tony in a proper hug, resting his chin on Tony’s head. Steve waited a moment to speak, wanting to at least be on the safe side of not having his voice break, while also having no trouble with staying with Tony in his arms forever.  
‘So.. How about we go for dinner sometime?’ He asked eventually. Tony hummed against the skin in his neck.  
‘Sounds good. I was thinking of taking the jet to Italy, maybe have a nice little band play, eat pasta like Lady and the Tramp. What d’ya say?’  
‘I just asked you on a date, asshole, you can’t decide where I’m taking you for me.’ Steve replied, then, after a moment, adding ‘Did you really already think about that, or is that just your standard idea of a date?’ Tony chuckled and Steve laughed along. Tony was still deeply content with where he stood, being safely tucked under Steve’s large and strong arms. Steve smelled like roses and fabric softener, Tony thought. Steve smelled like home. It took all of his willpower not to leak any tears over how happy he was.  
‘Well, what did you have in mind then?’ He asked.  
‘I don’t know yet. Something a bit closer to home though.’  
‘Uhg, do we have to deal with the media for that?’ Tony pulled away to look at Steve’s face. He wanted to say something else, but got completely sidetracked at the sight Steve’s mouth. He traced Steve jaw lightly, his thumb flicking over his bottom lip. He stopped when he caught Steve’s eyes, staring at him way too amused for Tony’s liking. ‘Don’t make fun of me.’  
‘I’m not making fun of you.’ Tony raised his eyebrows at him, ‘I just think you’re really beautiful.’ Steve clarified.  
The casual tone with which Steve said it caught Tony off guard. Naturally, he went back to burying his, now significantly more red, face in Steve’s shoulder. Steve took one of Tony’s hands and unclenched it from his shirt, raising it to softly kiss Tony’s knuckles.  
‘How about we stay here?’ Steve asked.  
‘How do you mean?’  
‘Like I said, stay in the tower. I’ll cook you dinner and we can have all the pro’s of a date, without anyone watching us.’ Tony considered it. He sighed contently as Steve began to hum. It was something vaguely familiar, Tony guessed it must have been a song from the 40’s. He closed his eyes, ready to brace himself for waking up, but the only thing he got was another kiss on his palm and a slightly worried look from Steve.  
‘Alright. Let’s stay here then. Besides, I know a lot of stuff we could do here other than dinner.’ Steve raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment on what Tony said. Steve also remembered why he stopped kissing Tony in the first pace, something that had completely slipped his mind with Tony looking at him like that. Steve tightened his grip on Tony momentarily before letting him go and stepping backwards.  
‘We should probably head to bed,’ His comment was met with an amused grin as Steve let sink in what he just implied, ‘Not like that, god Tony, I swear.’ He couldn’t think of anything else to say after that, so he didn’t. He tilted Tony’s chin and pecked his cheek.  
‘Goodnight.’ He said.  
‘You call that a kiss, Rogers?’ Tony asked, but Steve was already walking away from him.  
Still, he turned around and replied ‘Maybe if you buy me a drink first.’  
Tony huffed. The door already swung shut and Tony felt his mouth turn in a face-splitting grin. He would be embarrassed at how he felt like a total teenager with his first crush, but he was way to happy. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face and a prospect of getting to go on a “date” with the most handsome person on the planet. Little did he know that Steve was thinking the exact same thing.

 

\---

 

Tony woke up slightly cold. He wriggled in his bed a bit before identifying a large warm body on his right. He snuggled a bit closer until he was pressed up close. It smelt like roses and freshly washed clothes, but also a bit like his own cologne, what kind of confused Tony. He was still very sleepy when he felt an arm arm snaking across his chest, pulling him if possible even closer. Tony opened his eyes, annoyed with the amount of light already in the room. His irritability soon dissolved though, when he caught sight of Steve on his side.  
Steve was still asleep, drooling ever so slightly on his pillow. Steve also had also hogged all of the blankets in his sleep, which explained why Tony was so cold. Tony pulled the blankets out of Steve’s grip, baring his chest. The events of the previous night slowly came back to Tony. He smiled, taking Steve’s hand and pulling his arm a little tighter over his body. He lay his head on Steve’s chest like a pillow and closed his eyes. Soon he’d get hungry and they’d both need to get up, but for now, this was good. More than good, tony thought, when he fell back in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
